


Scars to Your Beautiful

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Bucky, Softness, bucky is just a softie ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: It’s beach day for the Avengers, and Bucky’s real scared. Thankfully, Y/N is there to save his day, like always.





	Scars to Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

“Hey, Buck. You ready?” Steve’s poked inside his best friend’s bedroom, catching him slipping on a long-sleeve henley. He sighs, resting his head against the door frame as Bucky finally notices him. “Really, Barnes?”

“I-I-I just don’t know, Steve. I don’t think I should go, well you know, becaus-”

“Because of your arm? No way, buddy. You’re going.” Steve raises an eyebrow at Bucky just before leaving, shaking his finger at him. Bucky groans -  _why do we even have to go to the beach? We have a pool here…_

“Well, because the beach is fun, you old goof!” You bound into his room, jumping onto his bed, practically scaring the crap out of him. He’s so startled, he doesn’t realize he’s blushing. “What’s wrong, James? You’re all pink in the face,”

“O-oh, nothing, nothing’s wrong, Y/N. I just don’t get how it’s any different from the pool?” Bucky nervously tugs at his sleeves, turning away from you as he tries to calm himself down.

“Well, there’s the sand, which is fun at first, until you try to put your shoes on! God, then it’s annoying. Hm, let’s see…oh! The fact that you’ll be with us, Bucky. We’re your friends, heck, we’re your family. That’s why it’ll be fun. Stop worrying, dork.” You giggle as you jump off his bed, only to notice Bucky’s staring at himself in the mirror - one specific part. You sigh, walking up to his side.

“James, we’re best friends, right?” He meets your gaze in the mirror, and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“Yes, of course. Why does that ma-”

“It matters because it means you value my opinion, just like I value yours, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I don’t get how that has anything to do with going to the beach?” He looks down at his feet, nervously pulling at his sleeves again. You reach for his arms, only for Bucky to pull away. He leaves you by the mirror as he plops down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He mumbles something, but it’s too muffled for you to hear.

“Speak up, James. What’s the matter?” You cooed, knowing that he’d do anything to stop you from treating him like a baby. Just as you expected, he pulls his hands away, glaring at you from afar.

“Well?”

“I don’t want to go to the beach.”

“Why’s that?”

“You know why, Y/N.”

“Your arm. Well, to be honest, that’s a dumb reason to not want to go.” And just like that, he’s right in front of you, his eyes full of anger and…sadness? His lips are turned back, almost like a snarl. Before he can say anything, you reach for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He doesn’t try to stop you; you pull it over his head, and toss it on the floor.

You bring your right hand up to his left shoulder, lightly touching the scarred skin where metal meets flesh. You can feel Bucky’s watching your every move, and you see and feel him relax as you continue trailing your fingers across his skin.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” It’s such a faint whisper, Bucky thought you wouldn’t hear him.

“Showing you there’s nothing wrong with you, or your arm.” You push him back slightly, catching him off guard. You turn around, pulling your tank top over your head to reveal your swimsuit top, and the massive scar across your upper back. Bucky gasps loudly, and you cringe slightly at the sound. You hear him walk up behind you, mumbling incoherent words to himself as he gazed upon your scar.

“Don’t be scared, James.” That’s all the encouragement he needed; next thing you know, his fingers are tracing the scar from beginning to end, feeling every part of it. Eventually his touch fades away, and you slip your shirt back on. When you turn around, you catch him staring at you, a massive smile on his face. He blushes, his face turning such a bright red, you’d think he got it painted. He giggles, stepping to his left, almost stumbling over. You can’t help but laugh.

“Well? You think you’re ready to go to the beach now, Bucky?”

“Yes ma’am. Thanks to you.” You didn’t think his face could get any redder, but he proved you wrong. You giggled once more, wrapping your arm around his waist as he grabbed his backpack. He pulls you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. Just as he pulls away, he whispers, “Thanks for this; you’re amazing.”

“If you get anymore affectionate, I’d say y’all were in love.” Bucky groans as he buries his face in your hair, as you catch Sam standing in the hall. You shoot him a dirty look, and he raises his hands up. “I’m just being hone- Hey, don’t throw stuff at me, Y/N!”


End file.
